


Sunset Silliness

by Thighkyuu



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 04:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Just a fluff thing w/Teru





	Sunset Silliness

    Terushima loved a lot of things. Sex, partying, alcohol, volleyball, fun. But it was you he loved more than anything. You were radiant, the one the grounded him when he threatened to float away into the skies. The first time he’d ever seen you, he’d been struck immediately not only by your looks but also by your personality. You were everything he could have possibly asked for and more, and he hadn’t imagined he’d actually manage to get you out on a date. His party lifestyle and go with the flow attitude hadn’t bothered you like it had most people, and that was just one more thing on the long list of attributes he loved about you.

    In fact, your looks didn’t even make the top hundred, it was other things, like the way your eyes glinted when you were planning mischief, or the specific smile you got when you were genuinely happy, or the way you laughed or the goofy dance moves you did when you thought no one was watching. You were the first person that had ever really given him pause, and he’d hoped he’d be able to have the privilege of taking you on a date.

    One thing had led to another, eventually, and the two of you ended up dating and, after a while, living together. For once, a relationship of his wasn’t just sex, or fun, it was both of those tied together with commitment and genuine love. It had been a surprise not only to him but to his friends when you’d offered to let him move in and he’d said yes almost immediately, but hey, you had that effect on him.

    He leaned back in your shared bed, popping a chip into his mouth as he stared out the window, waiting for you to return. It was a gorgeous view of the city, especially now, at sunset. The whole place was wrapped in a purple, orange, and pink halo, the few stars able to be seen in the sky and the city lights making the whole thing look like a surreal painting. The apartment was quiet, meaning he could also hear the buzz of traffic, the city noises. It was something he’d always loved about the city; it hummed as if it were alive, just like everyone else.

    You stepped into the room as he placed another chip in his mouth, and stopped in front of the window and putting your hands on your hips, causing you to become wrapped in the sunset colours just like the rest of the city. It made you look absolutely beautiful. What came out of your mouth next, however, was less beautiful.

“You’re getting crumbs all over the bed you six piece chicken McNobody!” You exclaimed, and he blinked at you for a moment before struggling to hold in a laugh and sticking his tongue out at you, revealing his tongue piercing. You glared, though he knew you weren’t really mad. “Keep sticking your tongue out like that, and maybe I’ll steal it, Mr McNobody.” You grinned, sweeping crumbs off the bed before climbing into it next to him.

“Keep making threats like that, and I might just let you,” he said, chuckling, “but call me a ‘McNobody’ again and I’ll have to revoke your privileges.” You raised an eyebrow at him cooly.

“Oh? What privileges might those be?”

“Two words,” he drawled, grinning slyly at you. “Tongue. Piercing.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” You exclaimed, looking at him in horror. He laughed, kissing your cheek before sinking further into the bed.

“You’re right, I love you far too much for that.” You beamed at him, eyes glittering in victory as you moved to curl up next to him.

“I love you too, Yuuji.” He wanted nothing more than to stay there, with you, bathed in the colours of the sunset forever, and sighed contentedly. He was home.


End file.
